The present invention relates to motion-picture apparatus.
More particularly, the invention relates to motion-picture apparatus having removable cartridges.
Still more specifically, this invention relates to sound motion picture apparatus having removable cartridges.
It has been proposed in the prior art to provide hand-held motion-picture viewers with removable cartridges. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,706,439 and 3,791,723 disclose such construction. These prior art devices are in need of further improvements and, moreover, they are incapable of providing sound along with the motion picture being shown.